Três Palavras
by naands
Summary: Tudo se resume, sempre em três palavras.


**Três Palavras**

- Resolveu aparecer, Draco?

Haviam se passado três meses. Três longos e doloridos meses, desde a última vez que eles tinham se visto.

Draco havia sumido logo após o julgamento – o qual ela só ficou sabendo, depois que aconteceu, pelo jornal e passou todo esse tempo sem dar notícia alguma.

- Tinha que ser desse jeito, Pansy.

- Não, não tinha. Nunca teve! Você foi embora, desapareceu. Sabe como eu fiquei?

- Não era minha intenção. Eu juro.

- Draco, sua mãe sempre fingia que não me via quando nós nos cruzávamos no Beco Diagonal. Sua mãe! A mulher mais doce e educada do mundo. Me ignorando.

- Eu sei que fui um pouco brusco demais, pedindo isso pra ela. Eu sempre quis te proteger.

- Quem me dera eu tivesse me sentido protegida, não doeria tanto.

A noite estava clara devido a quantidade de estrelas que apareciam no céu. Pansy gostava das estrelas, de olhá-las e imaginar o que havia além delas. Não conseguia contar nos dedos quantas vezes desviara do caminho que levava até as masmorras, depois da ronda, e foi para o jardim com Draco.

Eram tempos de paz. Onde ele deitava a cabeça em seu colo, e eles ficavam ali, só admirando a beleza extraordinária que somente o céu de Hogwarts conseguia ter.

O silêncio estava ficando constrangedor, e só ficava deste jeito, porque era muito raro haver silêncio entre eles dois. Sempre que estavam juntos, Pansy tagarelava loucamente, movendo os braços e fazendo caras engraçadas para colocar a entonação certa nas palavras. E Draco, além de rir um pouco da forma exagerada da garota, falava baixo e calmamente.

- Você veio até a minha casa só para ficar me olhando? Eu esperava que tivesse algo a dizer.

- Eu tenho. Mas não vai mudar nada.

- Sempre muda.

Ele olhou no fundo dos grandes olhos azuis dela, e conseguiu ver aquele brilho infantil que tanto gostava. Sempre buscava aquele brilho quando os tempos eram difíceis demais para se manter na realidade. Quando as coisas estavam muito ruins e ele já estava quase suplicando por ajuda, era nos olhos dela que Draco se perdia.

Talvez porque eles fossem azuis demais, ou pelo fato deles - que sempre tão grandes – diminuírem quando ela sorria.

Eles transmitiam conforto. Eram como estrelas, que sempre o intrigava sobre o que tinha além.

- Nós precisamos conversar.

Pansy sentiu os joelhos fraquejarem, e agradeceu a Merlin por estar apoiada na grande porta de madeira de sua casa. Àquelas três palavras nunca eram boas, porque se fossem, as pessoas as falariam com mais freqüência.

- Diga – Ela disse na intenção de acabar com a agonia que havia se apoderado de seu ser.

- Eu não sei por onde começar.

- Então eu te ajudo. Só me diz que não é um sonho muito bonito, que não são mentiras e que você me ama mesmo – a voz da garota ficava mais chorosa a cada palavra – que não vai me deixar sozinha nunca mais, e que vai me apoiar.

Ela respirou profundamente, enquanto encarava olhos muito cinza, na tentativa de não chorar.

- Pansy...

- Eu não terminei. – Respirou novamente – Diga que o amor nunca morre, e que de mim, você só tem lembranças boas. Diga que a nossa história é a mais linda que você já viu, e ela não vai acabar na frente de uma porta de madeira velha. Diga que você me ama muito, e só isso bastará.

Mais um pouco de silêncio, que só foi quebrado quando a garota começou a chorar, ainda que tentasse disfarçar, era quase possível ver as lágrimas – que deixavam seus olhos ainda mais brilhantes – caírem.

- Eu sinto muito.

Draco olhou para Pansy, que encarava o céu, e conseguiu ver refletido em seus olhos o céu. O azul-escuro da noite contrastava com o azul muito claro dos olhos da garota, que brilhavam.

Porém desta vez, eles não tinham o brilho familiar que Draco tanto gostava. Tinham o brilho das lágrimas, que escorriam freneticamente, enquanto o coração dela ia ficando cada vez mais desconcertado.

_Pansy era sua estrela_, ele havia concluído – e dito à ela – há alguns anos antes. Ela tinha o poder de lhe dar segurança e consolação.

Ele a olhou uma última vez, e foi-se embora. Com a imagem de sua estrela sem brilho gravada.

**.x.**

Faltavam três horas para o casamento. O dia estava se tornando noite, e a noite estava realmente linda. Estrelada.

Draco, já vestido com seu smoking, estava no ápice do nervosismo. Em breve estaria se casando com a mulher que mais amava em todo o planeta, e eles estariam juntos para sempre. Imaginava-se carregando seu filho, e invejava Astoria por ela já fazê-lo. Era isso que ele desejava, e não conseguia se lembrar a última vez que se sentira tão feliz.

Porém, o quarto estava ficando cada vez menor, e ele andava de um lado para o outro, como se aquilo fosse dar um incentivo para que o relógio fizesse o mesmo, e o tempo passasse mais rápido.

_Eu preciso sair daqui_, pensou ele.

Não pensou direito para onde ir, deixou com que sua cabeça decidisse onde seria melhor levá-lo.

Aparatou, e quando abriu os olhos, percebeu o lugar familiar onde se encontrava. Três Vassouras, o lugar onde passara os melhores momentos de sua infância.

Olhou para o relógio, ótimo, ainda tinha três horas para aproveitar. Pediu uma cerveja amanteigada para Madame Rosmerta – que, incrivelmente, não mudara nada desde quando ele frequentava Hogwarts -, e se sentou no balcão.

- Curtindo a nostalgia, Draco?

Nem era necessário virar para reconhecer a dona daquela voz. Havia ouvido tanto que reconheceria a quilômetros de distância.

- Parece que você também, não é?

- Achei que estaria se casando.

- Estarei, dentro de algumas horas.

Ele até tentou evitar, mas não conseguiu. Encarou os olhos de Pansy em busca de reconforto – porque mesmo depois de tanto tempo, sabia que eles o ajudariam a acalmar-se - e não encontrou o brilho que tanto queria. Ele apagou-se.

Sua estrela – que sempre seria sua -, estava apagada. E ele sentiu como se ela fosse uma estrela cadente, quando passam com seu brilho enorme, tomam todas as atenções, porém elas se vão com muita rapidez, só deixam uma lembrança muito vaga, e um vazio.

- Porque veio aqui hoje, Pansy?

- Porque foi aqui que eu passei os melhores momentos da minha vida. E você?

- Idem.

Sua cerveja amanteigada chegou, e ele a bebeu em um gole só. Não tinha tempo para pensar nisso, ele só queria achar o brilho dos olhos de Pansy.

- Bem, eu vou indo. – Disse a garota.

- Já?

- Sim.

Olharam-se mais uma vez. A garota se virou para ir embora, começou a caminhar em passos largos, queria tirar a imagem de Draco, vestido para se casar com outra, da cabeça o mais rápido possível.

Saiu do bar, e quando estava prestes a aparatar, ouviu a voz baixa e rouca chamá-la.

- Pansy. Pansy.

- O que você quer, Draco?

- Você reparou no céu hoje? Ele está estrelado.

- Reparei, Draco. Eu sempre reparo no céu, você sabe.

Não havia mais o que dizer. O fim fora cruel demais para que qualquer tentativa de recomeçar a amizade perdida fosse considerada impossível.

Ela se virou novamente. Contou até sete, respirou profundamente, e voltou a encará-lo.

- Sabe, Draco, eu sou sua estrela.

- Você se lembra disso?

- Mas _você_ nunca olha pro céu. - A garota respondeu, ignorando a pergunta recém-feita.

Ela aparatou, sem dar chance à ele de responder.

**.x.**

**N/A:** Obrigada a Becky que betou. Essa fic é para o projeto Because Slytherin's do it Better, do 6v. E é também dedicada à Anapê, uma vez que o plot surgiu de um texto dela. Te amo, Bê.


End file.
